Take It Slow
by Patchcat
Summary: Having recently taken her as his lover, Inuyasha is eager to get Kagome alone again; and he knows just where he should take her.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters portrayed in this piece. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and any others she has legally sold the rights to. I just enjoy messin' with'em.

**A/N:** OH. MY. GOD! Patch wrote smut! That's right. Beyond this point is pure PWP. What does that mean? If you ain't old enough to know where baby's come from or if the place you live in believes you should be _this_ tall to ride grown-up rides, then don't read any further. I will not be held responsible if you do it anyway and end up scarred for life.

So, that said, be gentle with me. It's my first time.

Originally posted to LJ in response to Forthright's Valentine's Day Lemon Challenge on February 14, 2007. Anyone who may have read it there may be a little surprised. This would be the edited version.

Final revision 3/6/07.

**Take it Slow**

Inuyasha alighted briefly on a branch, pausing for a moment to gain his bearings and take a slightly more secure hold on the woman he carried on his back. Adjusting slightly, he took off again, heading a little more west.

"Where are we going, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked -- again.

"Like I told you the last 12 times you asked, wench, you'll see when we get there," Inuyasha responded impatiently.

"Fine," she sighed. "Whatever."

Inuyasha just chuckled and shook his head. He guessed he really couldn't blame her for her curiosity or her exasperation. It had been early in the afternoon when he had come to Kaede's hut, scooped her up, growled at their companions _not_ to follow them, and taken her off into the forest without a word as to where or why. Now it was early evening, and he _still_ wasn't inclined to tell her anything. It wasn't so much that their destination was a secret; he just wanted to surprise her.

The gentle caress of playful fingers along the side of his neck caused a pleasantly unexpected shiver that went straight to his groin and made him almost miss his footing. Growling and twisting his head away, he jostled his cargo and said, "If you're not careful, girl, we won't make it to where I have in mind. One more like that and I can't guarantee you'll _like_ the position we end up in, got it?"

His only answer was a merry giggle as she cuddled into his back, and he felt her relax against him. He marveled once more at the way their relationship had changed. It wasn't so much the trust she showed; she'd always trusted him. It had more to do with the ease that had entered their interactions. It seemed almost as though there were fewer barriers between them.

This, he knew, was a very recent development, and he knew exactly when it had started. Had it really only been a couple of months since that night at the hot spring? It amazed him how much had changed in that short time, how much their relationship had grown.

It had all happened rather unexpectedly, their first time together. It started off with a fight and a lot of tears, but in the end it cleared the air between them. There had been pain for both of them, both emotional, as they finally admitted what they had been denying for so long and, at least for Kagome, physical. Even though _she_ initiated their second encounter later that night, he was pretty sure she hadn't really enjoyed it. For himself, there had been a feeling that something was missing and that he could definitely do better.

It was a couple of weeks before they found themselves in any position to try that again. The conditions hadn't exactly been ideal, though; and, when it came down to it, all Inuyasha could _really_ call that one was a hard, fast fuck. There just hadn't been enough time; and, given the circumstances, neither of them had been all that interested in leisure, anyway.

As so rarely happened these days, they had found themselves on the road alone together and separated from the group as they tracked down a pair of demon serpents that had been raising hell along the countryside. When the two had finally cornered one of them, it had led them on quite a merry chase through the rice paddies to the rock-strewn base of some nearby foothills; and Inuyasha, irritated that the thing had managed to elude him _twice_ in the paddies and only Kagome's sharp eyes had kept them from losing it completely, was more than ready to do some slicing and dicing.

They had taken their positions, he in front with Tessaiga drawn and ready; she off to one side, looking for a clear target. Inuyasha had done his usual acrobatics, dodging and weaving and taking a chunk where he could. The damned thing put up just enough of a fight for him to break a sweat, and he drew it out long enough to blow off the frustration it had caused. Just as he was about to bring down the killing blow, however, he was distracted by Kagome's scream followed by a dull thud.

Heart in his throat, he had turned just in time to watch as Kagome's limp body slid down the trunk of the tree she had been thrown into by the beast's tail. He'd called her name, then turned and unleashed his rage on the hapless demon. Before it even hit the ground, he had taken off towards her, momentarily forgetting that they had been tracking a pair. That forgetfulness nearly cost him dearly.

His only warning was the hiss of the serpent's indrawn breath as its head rushed toward him, jaws gaping. Inuyasha had barely enough time to dive to the ground, rolling in an attempt to bring up his sword and defend himself from deadly fangs as long as his arm. Just as he thought for sure that he was going to have one hell of a hole when that tooth went through him, a bolt of bright pink light streaked out from behind him and struck the demon, vaporizing it.

Later, Kagome would muse that it was probably the adrenaline rush, or maybe the euphoria of battle and the need to prove that they were very much alive that caused what happened next. Whatever the reason, he didn't really care. All he knew was that the relieved kiss he had intended had very quickly gone from a tender reassurance of her well-being to the rearranging and removal of just enough clothing that he could take her hard and fast against the tree.

In the time since then, they had explored each other, learning what pleasured the other, what just didn't work, and what drove their partner mad with want. With their friends nearby, neither had felt _too_ comfortable with more than a stolen kiss here and there, and it made the one or two nights they found themselves indoors ones to look forward to. Inuyasha had no problems stealing Kagome away into the forest for an hour or two; but he was anxious to get her completely alone so that he didn't have to rush or worry that someone might happen upon them. When this opportunity had presented itself, he had seized it eagerly with both claws.

A faint snort and even breathing from behind told him that Kagome had drifted off. Well, that was all right. The journey had to have been pretty dull for her, he was sure. They had only stopped once, after all; and he wouldn't have even done that if she hadn't threatened to sit him if he didn't stop before her bladder burst. They would be there in a minute anyway if he had his landmarks right. That big boulder that was shaped like Jaken's hat should be the entrance to the clearing he was aiming for.

Bounding over it, Inuyasha stopped just at the edge of the trees and carefully shifted Kagome around until she was nestled in front of him, her head resting against his chest. Leaning down, he brushed his lips lightly against her ear and said softly, "Wake up, Kagome. We're here."

Her eyes opened slowly, and she turned to look up at him. "What?" she said groggily, yawning a little. "We're where?"

Inuyasha nudged her head around and pointed, unconsciously holding his breath as he waited for her reaction. "Here."

He let it out as a deep satisfaction swept through him as she gasped in delight and took in their surroundings. Even he had to admit that it really was a beautiful place. He had found it quite by accident one day three months or so ago.

After one of their harsher fights, Kagome had used that damned word on him before borrowing Kirara and taking off toward home in a fit of pique. As soon as the incantation had worn off and he'd pried himself out of his hole, Inuyasha had taken off himself, following far enough behind her to; hopefully, blow off some steam before he caught up. Resting himself on the boulder that marked the entrance to the clearing, he had been drawn to the sound of falling water and had stepped out of the trees under this very spot.

The sight had been breathtaking then, and it hadn't changed much now, although he found he had a deeper appreciation as he watched Kagome drink it all in, her eyes shining with pleasure. The sound that had first drawn him here came from a waterfall. Cascading gently down the cliff-face that formed one side of the glade, it became a crystal clear stream that meandered through the middle of the rolling, flower-strewn meadow. There was even a slow moving eddy at the base of the fall that provided a convenient place to bathe should the impulse take them.

Inuyasha put Kagome on her feet, smiling at her as she turned that shining, wonder-filled gaze to him. Grabbing her hand and tugging gently, he led her toward the waterfall and the reason he had brought her all this way.

Nestled right up against the cliff at the base of the fall was a small, one room hut. When Inuyasha had first discovered it, he had dismissed it completely as it was so rundown, with its door covering gone, half the roof missing, and several slats off the sides, that it looked like it would fall over in a stiff breeze. It was only after he and Kagome had become intimate and he found that they had almost no privacy at all that he had even remembered the place existed. After that he had spent many long days fixing it up so that when the opportunity arose that he could kidnap his girl, he had a place to take her that was guaranteed to be private.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said laughingly as she tugged on her hand in an attempt to slow his determined pace. "What's your hurry? It's so beautiful here. Don't you want to take a minute and enjoy it?"

"Keh," he answered, slowing just a little so that she was walking next to him instead of being dragged across the clearing. "I'm hungry, and there's food in there. 'Sides, it's not like I haven't seen it all before. Now hurry up so we can eat!"

Shaking her head, Kagome grumbled a little and then laughed at the petulant look that crossed his face as she lagged behind again. He just scowled and continued on, tugging on her hand once more to keep her moving.

The truth of the matter wasn't so much that Inuyasha was in a rush to get to the food he had brought there earlier in the day. He was just eager to finally have a few days alone with her. He had told Miroku the night before that he only planned to be gone for a couple of days; and, while he knew the monk would do his best to distract her, he also knew that Sango would have no problems getting Kirara to track them down if they were late.

Entering the hut, Inuyasha dropped Kagome's hand and stepped away from her. While she stood just inside the door and allowed her eyes to adjust to the interior gloom, he made his way to the basket of food he had left in the corner. Retrieving it, he went back to the center of the room and sat down next to the fire pit. Setting it down beside him, he started adding wood to the smoldering fire from a stack by the wall and stoking the banked coals he had left there. The growing flames cast a rosy glow on the rough-hewn walls, and he heard her sigh in appreciation before she sat down next to him and reached for the basket.

With an impatient growl, he swept the basket aside and reached over to her. Pulling her into his lap, he nuzzled her neck and flicked his tongue out for a little taste. "Hey," she laughed, squirming in his grasp and half-heartedly attempting to retrieve their dinner. "I thought you said you were hungry!"

"I am," he replied, pulling back to pin her with a predatory stare, his voice low and husky. "Just not for food."

He didn't give her a chance to respond before he caught her lips with his, teasing the soft flesh with the tip of his tongue before applying more pressure. Taking the hint, she opened to him willingly; and he slipped in, gently caressing the roof of her mouth before tapping her tongue with his own. Obligingly, she tangled with him, teasing and caressing until they pulled apart briefly, breathless.

Leaning back in, he nibbled gently at her bottom lip and then drew it into his mouth, sucking lightly. She moaned softly, burying her hands in his hair. She pulled back only to return, roughly pressing her mouth to his. It always surprised him when she became the aggressor, and he let her have her way as her lips moved slowly against his. She worked her tongue passed his lips -- not that he was _trying _to keep her out! -- and spent a few very enjoyable moments playing with his fangs and then mimicking his earlier actions

He whimpered when she pulled away again; a whimper that quickly turned to a groan when she kissed her way along his jaw to the side of his throat. They had discovered quite by accident that he was very sensitive there. During one of their stolen moments, she had moved to kiss him just as he had ducked his head to nip at her ear and her lips had brushed that spot. He hadn't been prepared for the strength of his reaction; and, their companions be damned, he had come very close to ripping her clothes off. Only the faint sounds of Shippo's laughter had checked him. He had been anxious to get her alone ever since; and if her actions were any indication, it seemed that he wasn't the only one.

He let her lick and suck for as long as she wanted, greatly enjoying the sensations she caused with each pass of her tongue while his hands roamed her back. When she grazed her teeth down from the hinge of his jaw, though, he almost lost it completely as a pleasurable heat shot through him and went straight to his groin. Grabbing her chin and growling roughly, he pulled her head around, kissing her mouth with bruising force and burying one hand in her hair while the other wandered down the front of her shirt, roughly popping buttons as it went. About halfway down, he paused and pulled away from her mouth to look down at her bare chest, startled.

She chuckled sensually as she followed his gaze. "I figured you were going to do something like this when you kept taking off the last few days. I got a little suspicious when my sleeping bag disappeared this morning. I took it off just after we got here. What?" she asked playfully as she leaned back and gave him a better view, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "Don't you like them?"

All he could do was nod like an idiot and stare. This wasn't the first time he had seen her breasts but it was the first time he had had time to give them more than a passing glance and he took his time drinking in the sight of them. Reverently, he reached out and traced a gentle claw from the top of one, over the nipple -- making note of the way she arched into him and the whimper that escaped her -- and underneath before turning his hand and cupping it.

For a moment he just held it, allowing himself to weigh and feel the warmth of her tender flesh and marveling at its softness. Growing a little bolder when she didn't pull away, he massaged and molded it to his hand, a far off, detached corner of his mind taking atavistic pleasure in how pliant they were. He ran his hand down the side and under, lifting it gently. It startled him when she squirmed. Looking up, he saw Kagome biting her lip in an effort to keep from laughing and grinned wickedly.

"Heh. Tickles, does it?" he asked slyly, gliding his fingertips across the skin under her breast and around to her ribs. She tried vainly to escape his questing fingers, twisting and bucking as she giggled and squealed. He knew he was in for it, though, when she made a grab for the tie to his _haori_.

She managed to turn in his grasp and straddle him and then surprised him by knocking him on his back before he could scoot away from her. Planting herself on his stomach and loosening the knots to his shirts, she pushed both layers out of her way and gave as good as she got, alternating her merciless tickles with teasing kisses and incapacitating him completely. Damn it if she hadn't learned from their first time together just how ticklish he really was!

His hands didn't sit idle, and he found that she twisted and squirmed a little more frantically if he applied the barest pressure with the blunt side of his claws. Weapons established, the battle was on; and soon the little hut rang with the joyful sounds of their laughter. Finally, when they were both weak and breathless and the tears of laughter had calmed on Kagome's face, Inuyasha tucked her against his side; and they lay there catching their breath. She cuddled against him, resting her head on his shoulder; and he reached out and traced the contours of her face with the backs of his fingers, reveling in the softness of her.

"You know," she said after a while, breaking the peaceful silence that had fallen between them. "As comfortable as this is, the floor's a little hard."

"Really?" he said lazily. "I hadn't noticed." He tightened his arm around her when she made to get up. "Stay here. I'll fix it."

Getting up, he crossed to the back of the hut and dragged out her sleeping bag and the blankets he had stowed there before he went to get her. He lay the bag down on the other side of the fire from her and took his time arranging the blankets to his liking. Shrugging out of his _haori_ and _juban_, he added those to the nest he had made and, kneeling in the middle of it, looked expectantly across the fire.

Kagome had rolled onto her side to watch him work. She had closed her blouse a little, blocking his view of her chest, he saw. She lay there with her head propped in her hand and a bemused expression on her face. "Hey," he said. "I though the floor was hard." She shrugged playfully, rolling onto her back and stretching provocatively. As he watched her, he felt himself hardening once again and he beckoned impatiently, "Come here."

Slowly, she rose and took the few steps to where he sat, standing just within his reach. His eyes traveled up her body, starting at the view of her bellybutton that peaked out just above the green of her skirt, sniffing appreciatively at the faint, delicious scent that wafted through the fabric; moving upward to take in the unbuttoned blouse that gaped open, framing and cradling her breasts; and on up to her face that was still a little flushed from their earlier play. Slowly, he reached out and smoothed his hands up the warm skin of her calves, feeling his blood heat as she bit delicately at her lip and half closed her eyes as he trailed his claws up her legs, smirking faintly at the shiver it caused her. When he came as high as her panties, he hooked his fingers in the elastic and pulled, sliding them down her legs.

Inuyasha looked up at his lover. She was looking down at him with eyes that were hooded and filled with lust. Smiling sweetly at him, she slipped the rest of the way out of her shirt and placed her hand on his head right between his ears, stroking the hair there lightly and gently massaging his scalp. Leaning up a little into her hand, he placed a soft kiss on her belly, right above the waistline of her skirt before slipping his fingers under it and pushing it down to join her panties at her feet.

He hadn't intended to do more then lay her down on the sleeping bag and continue his languid perusal of her body, slowly torturing her to pleasure but with no barriers between them, the musky scent of her growing arousal hit him hard and he found his nose buried in the short curls between her legs as his erection grew and throbbed. The hand on his head tightened almost reflexively as her breath caught; and he growled lightly as he caressed her with his nose, causing her to gasp and moan raggedly.

Placing one hand on the back of her thigh just below her buttock, he wrapped his other arm around her other hip and splayed his hand as far up her back as he could reach, supporting her as he rested her knees on his shoulders and bent her over slightly so that he had better access to investigate the source of the enticing aroma. Sniffing and snuffling, he parted her nether lips and darted his tongue in for a brief, teasing taste while scraping lightly at her back with his claws. Her muffled gasp at the combined sensation brought his eyes up to her face to see that she had thrown her head back, her eyes closed, and her breath starting to come in ragged pants from her slightly parted lips.

Returning his attention to his previous occupation, Inuyasha's tongue darted in once more, this time for a deeper, more leisurely taste. Playfully timing his lapping to the frequency of her heated noises, he memorized the peaks and valleys he found there, wondering briefly what this would feel like to his fingers should he pursue her on his human night. It was something to consider, a heated possibility for his most hated night; but for now, he would allow his tongue this pleasure. Kagome's reaction when his questing tongue found a small mound near the apex was as unexpected as it was intriguing.

He had passed over it briefly when she suddenly bucked her hips almost violently, the hand in his hair clutching hard and holding him in that spot. Her wailing cry called to his baser instincts, and he began a slow probing of that area. When a light lapping pass over the same mound caused her to gasp and cry out, he set to with a vengeance, lapping at it and swirling his tongue over it before scraping a fang lightly across it.

During all this, one of Kagome's hands had found its way to his ear and started rubbing vigorously in time with the motion of his tongue. They had discovered quite early on that it did nothing for him. Still, he indulged her because she seemed to enjoy playing with them. He regretted that decision as soon as his fang hit her clit. Her body bucked, hard, and stiffened as she cried out her release; and her hands clenched tightly around his ear.

His pained yelp finally caught her attention as she came down, and he snarled, "Damn it, bitch, that hurts!"

"S-s-sorry," she stuttered breathlessly, releasing her grip on his ear and stroking it gently.

He leaned his head into her strokes, allowing her to sooth the abused flesh. It startled him when he felt her lips brush across it gently. Her hand on his cheek brought him up to meet her lips as she kissed her apology, her tongue slipping into and stroking against the roof of his mouth, causing a pleasant shiver to run down his spine. She pulled back and trailed tiny, open-mouth kisses across his cheek and licked lightly at his pulse before straightening and looking down at him. The fire in her eyes lit an answering heat in his body as he felt himself tightening once more.

Careful not to use more than his tongue, he lapped once more at her mound. Moving down from there, he slipped past her entrance, noting how moist and wet she was and the silken smoothness he found there.

Her moans and mewling cries had been having a very obvious effect on him, but the broken version of his name that escaped clearly from her lips as his tongue curled up and caressed her channel made him at once regretful and grateful that he hadn't yet removed his _hakama_. As it was, had he been as naked as she, Kagome would have found herself rather abruptly impaled on his hardened length as he pulled her down to straddle him. She gave a surprised "oomph" as he brought her firmly against his covered member, and he gasped as the wet warmth of her penetrated the thick fabric.

It didn't take her long to get over the surprise of her new position; and she started a slow, firm grind that pulled a deep moan from his throat as he started to move with her. He buried his nose in the skin at the junction of her shoulder and neck, flicking his tongue against it in tempo with the speed of her thrusts. He realized, as her efforts became erratic and her rhythm faltered, that she wasn't going to last too much longer at the rate they were going. He also knew from the building pressure in his own body that he wouldn't be too far behind, and he really wanted to be inside of her when he reached his peak. Grabbing her hips and stopping the delicious friction she had created, he raised her off of him.

Lifting her a little higher, he rearranged their positions so that she lay on her back with him kneeling over her. He intercepted her hand as she reached for the tie to his pants, shaking his head at her when she looked at him, confused. He wasn't quite ready for that yet. There were still a few things he had in mind.

He lifted her hand to his lips and laid a gentle kiss in her palm, drawing a surprised and pleased gasp from Kagome. Trailing his mouth up her forearm, he dragged his tongue across her skin, tasting the faint saltiness of it. He paused at the joint of her elbow when his questing lips elicited a trembling breath from her. He spent a moment or two lavishing the spot with tender affection, scraping his fang over it and then drawing his tongue across the abused flesh, soothing it and reveling in the scent that drifted to him when Kagome opened her legs a little wider in reaction and the sounds of her accelerated breathing.

Slowly, he continued to torture her, working his way up her arm to her shoulder and the junction with her neck, paying it the same homage he had her elbow before flicking the tip of his tongue along the outer shell of her ear. Her delighted gasps and trembling breathes stimulated him almost as much as her hand that had stolen down the side slit in his pants without his realizing it.

He pulled away from his attentions, a little shocked at her boldness. Then he had little time to do more than feel as she wrapped her fingers around him and applied gentle pressure. He growled deep in his throat as her hand moved up and down his length, alternately pumping him lightly and then running a feather-light fingertip from the base to just below the head. Her teasing sent an electric jolt right through him, and he found his hips thrusting almost without conscious thought as he tried to move in rhythm with her. He felt himself throbbing in eager anticipation as she teased him, coming close but never touching him where he really needed her to, frustrating and exciting him all at once. Deciding that two could play at the teasing game, he bent his head and caught a nipple in his mouth, suckling and nibbling at it until she threw her head back with a wordless cry.

With a pleased grin, he grabbed her wrist and gently disengaged her hand, sat up, and reached down to the tie of his _hakama_, drawing them down and kicking them off into a dark corner of the fire lit room. Looking down at her, he froze and just stared at her. Seeing her laying there under him, her hair a tumbled mass behind her, her body glistening with sweat in the firelight, and her face flushed with pleasure was probably the most arousing thing he had ever seen. Wide, lust-filled brown eyes meeting his and Kagome boldly asking, "Are you just gonna sit there, or are you gonna use that thing?" shocked him and broke the last bonds of his control.

With a growl he lowered himself over her and settled into the cradle of her bent legs. Catching her mouth in a heated kiss, he reached down and guided himself to her entrance. In one enthusiastic motion, he buried himself in her, swallowing her keening moan as he started to thrust, building a rhythm that she slowly started to match, allowing himself to be lost in her overwhelming heat. Releasing her mouth, he placed his nose in the crook of her neck, nuzzling her and then moving to suckle gently at that spot.

Just as he felt her start to tense and her cries grew louder and more intense, a sure sign that she was close to her release; he pulled out until only the very tip of his member remained inside her…and stopped moving completely. His jaw clenched with the effort of remaining still as she squirmed and bucked beneath him, trying her hardest to bring him in farther. Determined to make this last as long as possible, he moved from her neck and started to delicately tease her nipple.

"Inuyasha," she moaned, arching her back and pulling on his shoulders. "Please!"

He leaned down and followed the trail of a glistening sweat drop with his tongue as it slid slowly between her breasts and then looked at her, the heated look in her eyes almost weakening his resolve. "Please what, Kagome?" he purred, trembling a little. All of her moving around was making it _very_ hard for him to keep still.

"Please!" she exclaimed, reaching as far down his back as she could, trying almost desperately to reach his butt, and tugging insistently. "Move!"

"Move?" he said softly. "You mean like _this_?" With a sudden thrust of his hips, he buried himself once more, his movements hard and fast. Kagome joined in enthusiastically, her cries growing louder with each meeting of their hips. As Inuyasha bent his head and caught her nipple once more, Kagome's thrusts became more frantic and erratic. This time he didn't stop, instead scooting himself a little closer to her and adjusting his angle so that his length glided over her sensitive mound and teased her to a fever pitch.

He felt the muscles that surrounded him start to tighten, and he picked up his pace. He sucked hard on the breast he had caught, pulling his head up and dragging the tip of one fang over the sensitive nipple. Finally overcome by the sensations of his combined attack on her, Kagome's body snapped tight beneath him; and she found her release with a high, keening wail. Her muscles clenched hard around his shaft, bringing him close but not quite taking him over to join her.

As she relaxed, Inuyasha once again started to thrust into her, this time setting a pace that she was hard-pressed to keep up with, a condition she stated breathlessly. His only answer was a shake of his head and a grunt of "Don't try."

He settled his sweat dampened brow on the blanket next to her head, nuzzling into her neck, and continued to plunge into her, losing himself in the rhythm and the feel of her slick skin as her muscles gripped him. He slowed a little when he felt her start to match him again, surprised that she wasn't completely spent, but quickly resumed his pace as he felt the pressure start to build within him once more.

He was hovering right on the edge when he felt the moist warmth of Kagome's lips as they trailed across the sensitive skin below where his human ear would be, sucking and nibbling as he had done to her earlier. The feel of her teeth against his skin was too much. With one last, hard thrust, his body snapped tight; and he emptied himself into her willing body. He felt a moment of smug masculine pride as she cried out and clenched around him again, rocking against him and milking him dry.

He collapsed on her as the flow slowed and he softened within her, enjoying the feel of her hands as they stroked lazily up and down his back and she drowsily murmured nonsense in his ear. Lifting his head, Inuyasha nuzzled her jaw and kissed her lightly. Raising himself up, he pulled out of her, grinning as she whined in protest. Settling down beside her, he reached over and snagged the towel he had left next to the bed when he put it together.

Folding it over his hand, he reached down and gently dried the place he had just recently vacated, dipping in shallowly and running the rough material over the mound he knew drove her wild. He was thanked for his efforts by her sharp gasp and a last, tired buck of her hips as he withdrew and then used a clean corner on himself before tossing the towel in the general direction he remembered chucking his pants.

Lying down, he drew Kagome into his arms and sighed contentedly as she snuggled against him. A soft, almost purr-like noise that ended in a trilling giggle had him looking down at the top of her head. "What?" he asked quietly. "What's so damn funny?"

"Nothing, stupid," she answered, leaning back and kissing his chin lightly to take the sting out of her words. "I was just thinking about how much nicer this was than the last few times."

"Liked that, did you?" he drawled as he smirked down at her. His only answer was an energetic nod of her head as she cuddled against him again. "Heh. Guess I'll just have to take my time a little more often."


End file.
